Daisies: The Beginnings, Year One
by Daisy Silk
Summary: Lily Evans... just an average witch or not? Set in her first year, live through her trimphs, defeats, and surprises. Will she be as great as her famous Grandmother? Or will her intrests turn to he-who-must-not-be-named? *Please reveiw*
1. Daisies, chapter one

It all started when I was five. My family and I went on vacation at the countryside lake and I was captivated by a scaly frog. So easily amused was I, I didn't realize how far I had ventured from my parents. It was an almost blinding bright day. Squinting to shield my eyes I tried to catch the toad that refused my grasp. The wind, swirling my hair violently seemed to egg on my frustration. Softly the wind purred, ruffling my summer dress, and swaying the daisies that surrounded me. Watching the frog for a while I learned its techniques, and soon pouncing I scored. Grinning from ear to ear, I held him up to study his bulging eyes.

_"Why a frogy, peerti girl?"_ A frosty venomous voice greeted me. A shiver ran down my spine, suddenly the wind grew sharp, and the sun fierce, burning my skin.

"He's Handsome." I smiled weakly towards the frog, trying to hide my weary emotions rushing through my blood stream.

_"Is he now? Let'n me see hi'm."_ The stranger spoke of a command that I wished not to fulfill. He was dirty, in need of a bath, my mother would have died in agony if I ever showed up like so. His jacket was full of earth, moth eaten, and crusty, along with every other material on his body. I shook my head; if anyone had cooties, it was _him_.

The daises crackled in a slow death under his weight. He smiled encouragingly; I was amazed his yellow teeth didn't shatter in the sudden movement. Petrified, believe me, I was. He moved closer. _"COME,"_ he grinned as a thought struck him, _"I know wha're sum frogys are at!"_ He started to walk towards me and horrified I backed up, letting go of the frog. _I wish I had my mommy, or my daddy, or a fierce beast, like my huge doggy, Pedro. _Oh how I _wished_.

"_Are you a'fraid.Little girl.are you?"_ he asked, trying to smile encouragingly, however revealed his decaying teeth.

_No, my knees are shaking, and my teeth nearly shattering, hmmm am I afraid? No, kind sir, only terrified. _He lunged at me as I stumbled. The wind shrieked, and my heart pounded. I felt his smelly breath. My heart in my throat was choking me: I couldn't scream in freight if I wanted to. Oh why did I wander? Why? Why! Petunia was right. I am a complete idiot; moronic, if you please.

A sunbeam blinded me. I tripped and fell.

Defenseless.

Completely defenseless.

That's when I saw it, They objected what caused me to trip, to lose my sight for those few dear moments. A rusty sharp knife dangled from his hands. Pointy and sharp… I found my voice. A shriek, far greater then the wind hollering around the hill that I was perched upon stole my breath. He raised his arm, gaining momentum, speed and power. _"Don't worry, little girl, It won't la'st log..not Log._" He sneered, adrenaline rushing through his body with my scream. I threw my hands up shielding my young face for what was to come. Down he swung. I turned my face in terror.

The daisies screamed in my ears.

I braced my self for the strike that never came. I glanced up to where my attacker stood but a minute ago. Empty light blue sky greeted my arrival. The wind calmed to a whisper, the sun to a light summer day, new and fresh.

All was quiet.

I sat up.

Next to me lay the body of the middle-aged creep. The knife was visible by only the bloody handle. A claw imprint scaring his ugly face greeted me, I turned to find its owner. Behind me sat a snow white tiger, a second glance, just my frog. I knew better; for the daisies danced in a bloody victory.


	2. Daisies, chapter two

"However can you know for sure? This must be some trick! Everyone knows there are no _wizards_, let alone _witches_! You must be OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" Petunia screeched. "There's nothing special with that, _spoiled, little, _**BRAT**!" She fumed, her blond hair and long neck sticking out profoundly.

"**PETUNIA EVANS**! NEVER talk about your sister that way. She's the only one you got, and by God, some day you're going to love each other like siblings should!" Mrs. Evans voice could cut through ice. Her blond hair stood high in a bun in the latest fashion, even though her clothing was old enough to be considered ancient. Kind, yet very poor were the likes of the Evans. Admired all over town, yet not a penny to spare on the 'sweet things of life' that Petunia was so fond of.

Petunia wasn't a cruel person, yet sadly took every action to heart. Naturally jealous of her older sibling that received more praise that she ever seemed able to grasp: was too much. The shadow of Lily Annabelle Evans was always there. "Oh!" the teachers would say, "You must be dear little Lily Evans sister!" With such excitement in their voices she couldn't break it to them that she was the tattle teller. Her sister had been the fight breaker, and a favorite to almost all of the students. Petunia tried to be pampered as long as possible from the stupid teachers, but soon, (like a day or two) they would find out how different they were. Lily stopped fights while Petunia started them.

"I just don't believe in _Witches_!" She slurred the word as if it was poison on her tongue. She saw her sister enter the room quietly. Her perfect cherry hair was lightly touched by pumpkin highlights from the warm summer sun. It flowed over her shoulders in perfect spirals to slightly past her elbows. Her green eyes always danced with laughter, yet now hung with the wish of acceptance. She was lovely, _everyone_ said so, even Josh Guapoita, the most handsome boy at Paddington elementary.

"Well maybe you should. If you can't believe in _yourself_, believe in your family!" My mothers' face, an older version of Lily's shined at me. She pitied me. I felt disgusting, lower then a speck of dust. Anger rushed through my veins.

"I do believe in our family, I believe we should move to SALEM!" I shouted before thinking. My mother gasped.

_"Petunia…" _I heard Lily whisper. I felt terrible. I didn't want her to die, just… just... I couldn't stand being the normal child when I grew up in the shadow of talent. I was _always_ left out of things. I fled the house.

Lily

"Mother, don't be angry, she doesn't mean anything by it." I gushed, "don't be mad at her, sometimes she lets her mouth get the best of her." I tried to make her understand. Her disgust in my sisters' actions was more common these days. "I mean, are you sure that there actually is a Hogwarts? Sounds a bit odd to me, it could be a phony, and you need me around here…" I tried to change to subject to the question that plagued me so. Since our father died serving our country over seas, our family had never been the same. Some how we survived, remembering the man who was always the first to laugh, surprise you with a joke, and when you needed him the most, be there for your defeats. Father was gone, and with him the laughter and natural happiness in the house no matter how much we tried to cling on to it. Mother was taking night classes for the first time and worked the phones at a doctors office in the meantime. We were tired, expected disasters and for the first time in four years received pleasant news in the mail, instead of another unpaid bill. It was surreal.

Her eyes had a far away look in them, as a smile slowly began to warm her face. "Come with me, there is something I should of showed you a long time ago." She said leading me up to the attic, the place where I had loved to play make believe in not to long ago. Turning to me, she said "Lily, I knew about your, uhh… special talents since you were born. You have your great grandmother's Annabelle's eyes, always a giveaway in our family's history of wizardry. Your grandmother also attended this Hogwarts and was even in their books for discovering ways to help heal others with her magic. She spoke of her days to me with a twinkle in her eyes whenever we were alone. My mother, like Petunia, didn't agree. As her daughter she was automatically immersed into her world, and when she found out that she could not be a part of it, it turned her sour. She was devastated to be a Muggle."

"A what?" I interrupted before I could stop myself. She opened the door to the attic and smiled at me softly.

"A term for non magic folk, such as I." She replied starting up the stairs.

"Oh..." my mother was a Muggle, and I, a _witch_. And my grandmother… but how had it jumped generations? Why was I able to do magic while others could not? Strange thing had always happened around me, however, I had assumed I was a klutz or seeing things.

"My grandmother had her trunk sent to me when she passed away. It confirmed everything I knew and believed. She knew more then most Wizarding folk, the books she left with it describe. The trunk confirmed everything as your eyes had promised this future for you, Lily." she bent down to an old mystical trunk I never saw before. The leather was brown and faded, the metal hinges in need of a good polish. "She left this for me to give to you." She smiled handing me a key. It quivered in my hand. I must be dreaming.

I brought the key up to the lock where to my amazement it jumped out of my hands, thrusting it's self in. I stared in wonderment as a dial appeared around the main lock spinning crazily into millions of directions. It was like one of those Disney films coming to life. "Go ahead!" My mother smiled encouragingly as the key stopped spinning. I placed my hands on top of the dusty, smooth surface. I barley even touched it when it flung open, startling me with a bright blue flash of light, blowing my hair off my shoulders with a cool and musty breeze.

"_Well_, what do we have here?" a booming voice asked smugly.

Author's note:

Hello readers, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! With this as my first story I've posted here, I would LOVE it if you review. Tell me what you enjoyed, and your opinions on what would make the story better.

3/9/07: this story is now under revision, but luckily shall soon have new chapters!


	3. Daisies, chapter three

Daisies- Chapter 3

Gasping in disbelief at the face that appeared on the inner top lid of the trunk, I stared, unable to take in what was happening. "Lily Annabelle Evans, I've waited awhile to finally meet you. I heard you alright up here, quite an intelligent thing you are." The trunks' face complemented me.

"Thank you." I said uncertainly. I stared at its face; it was like any other face yet, craved out of wood. All my doubts faded away. "I can't believe it. I'm a witch, and I'm going to attend Hogwarts!" I whispered in disbelief.

"I'm glad you got that squared out." The trunk answered. "By the way, my name is Gutosh. (Gu-tosh) I belong to you now as you will find in that letter written to you on your left." He pointed out a letter that I didn't notice in my shock. "That's from your great grandmother, I do believe." He smiled. "Not a finer lady in her days." He said as I picked up the letter, subjecting it to examination.

Its once thick white paper was now fragile and yellowed with age. My name was written swiftly in cursive across it. Turning it over I slid my fingernail under and broke the green seal. I slowly began to read.

_**Dear Lily,**_

_**I'm sure you've met Gutosh by now; therefore, I only have to introduce myself. Annabelle Rosa Evans, 72 years old and planning for the future. Just like you will, I attended the wonderful school of witchcraft and wizardry, also known as Hogwarts. I hope you will enjoy it as much as I did. I majored in Potions, while your great grandfather, in Defense Against the Dark Arts. **_

**_Since you probably will not have a clue to get on the platform, I must give you some suggestions that I left out to your mother: hold your ticket tight and don't you dare lose it. Everything depends upon this. And walk with confidence into the third pillar in between platforms 9 and 10, it may appear to be a wall; however, in this new world you shall learn, things are not always what they seem. When you purchase your wand choose an Olivander wand and not any other feeble maker, his are the best, and the only one you are allowed to purchase as my granddaughter. Also, you should stop by Gringott's bank. Gutosh will produce a key and a letter only when the time is necessary. Every thing I have left is yours. Always rememberthe value of wealth, if you spend it all, you shall have none. I must stress this. Always try to put back in twice as much as you take out. Of course, I have a lifetime to make up in presents, hugs and communication. Therefore, every year you will receive a gift I have selected to be useful. Live everyday to its full potential. You were given a gift with your powers. Just remember with magic, also comes responsibility. So(as my great Grandmother told me), be wise in your choices and always remember to lend a hand and voice to those who can not always use their own. Courage is a cherished token and don't misplace it. Much love,_**

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Annabelle Rosa Evans**_


	4. Daisies, chapter four

Dear Diary, 

Sharply at ten in the morning, the first witch I ever met showed up at our house; just like Gutosh described to me. Prepared with my key and letter ready, was positively bouncing off the walls! Who could blame me? I mean the first of 'my kind', as father joked; I was finally going to meet! My mother excited as I, had cleaned our house as if on fire the day before, mumbling to her self madly about some house elf or gnome thing that we should have while running around with the feather duster. Petunia, of course, disappeared around nine. How much I do love her, even though she can be the world's biggest prat. We used to be friends, Petunia and me, until last year. Peoples' minds can work funny sometimes. I swear I didn't mean to trip her into the large purple paint puddle! It was like magic… wait a second! It appeared out of thin air, and as for my foot, I kept to myself. She had of tripped in front of that arrogant, _self-centered_ Josh Guapoita on her own! The strange thing is, Diary, I'm the klutz, not her.

ANYWAYS, Jenna arrived at our small yet cozy house right on time (Father and I were counting down in the kitchen). She looked like she just walked out of one of my friend Mandy's beauty magazines. Her straight and short brown hair accented her small blue eyes as if in a famous painting. It's kind of freaky how proper she looked, but I liked her instantly, she was bubbly.

"Lily, do you know about wizarding money?" Jenna asked me as we rode the tube. People in suits looked at us like we were odd, but I didn't mind. For remembering purposes I'll jot it down:

One large gold Gallon: Seventeen silver Sickles

One silver Sickle: Twenty-nine bronze Knuts

We had the weirdest way to get to Gringotts; I was so confused at first! That does seem to happen quite often, doesn't it?

Flash back

"I thought we were going to Gringotts?" I said as we walked along a normal London road, I glanced at her completely stumped. Where in the world were we? It was obvious not a single touch of magic lay anywhere. A regular 'Muggle' street being trampled on by highly polished shoes of London's best customers, for sure was no Gringotts. A messy haired boy was even feeding starving birds by a spouting water fountain. _Where was the magic in that? Where were the powerful wizards with the black hats and rabbits? The crystal balls? Wands exploding with spells?_

"The first thing to learn in our world: nothing is what it seems." Smiling at me, she said. Lily, what do you think everyone in the Muggle world would think of if we performed any magic plainly for all to see?"

I bit my lip thinking, "well, they probably would want to know more about it. And then probably begin to panic when they realize they cannot control it like us. So… they would try to control us…" I said.

She smiled, "Exactly. And with our magic we would not let them, which honestly, could come quite chaotic." She said pausing in front of a door. "This is the Leaky Cauldron, a pub for us Wizarding folk, and the tube stop for all school supplies!" She smiled opening the door.

I paused looking at the door which seemed to be the entire width of the pub with Muggle stores jammed on either side. "but how…" I begun to ask before Jenna cut me off.

"You won't go anywhere in the world of magic without accepting that things are not always what they seem." She said with a kind smile holding open the door for me. "Ready?" she asked kindly noticing how large my eyes were and sensing the knots in my stomach. Nodding, I took a final glance at the boy at the fountain with the birds- they had started to attack him; hunger not fully quenched; they decided to eat him instead. He proceeded by running in circles and waving his arms as if on fire. It was my last glance at what I have known before I turned to step into a new chapter of my life. And somehow, I just knew, everything was going to be different now.

Walking into the Leaky Cauldron I had not expected the large room that opened up in front of me. We were in a Muggles three feet width, and a wizards 50 feet pub. Old large oak tables were placed around the room, scratched terribly all over. Everything was alive that normally was not. Posters on the wall had figures that moved, like a movie, and yet were clearly just a new take on photographs. The dim bar was made out of the same heavy oak, and was littered with different people in capes and outfits that looked like a different take on night gowns. A couple of mothers sipped their drinks in a corner by a warm, old fireplace, while a father and his son ate sandwiches at a table listening to a music box where an animated figurines sang them stories. A handsome teenage boy played with moving chess pieces against his graying father. Even the game of chess was alive, just a command and the pieces moved on their own. Other then the odd music, clothes and self-moving chess game, it appeared as 'normal' as the Muggle world. Only floating bottles around the pub, and an every other minute crash from the chess pieces murdering each other, any Muggles wouldn't have even thought twice about magical and normal.

"Jenna, who is this new face?" asked a small man, coming joyfully from behind the bar. His head shining from the above lights didn't even subdue his joyful smile; many of the oddly dressed people at the bar turned around to catch a view of the new comers.

"I'm Lily Evans." I said blushing slightly by the attention, coming forward confidently to shake his hand. First impressions were always important my father had taught me. With his experience in business the suggestion was always too hard to pass up.

"A pleasure, I'm Tom, the bartender that slaves away to help satisfy my customers!" he stated with a grin as the magic folk raised their glasses, "Aye!" they cried in unison. I think I like magic, I remember thinking, it made everyone smile.

How to get into Diagon Alley: out the back door of the Leaky Cauldron and. 

"Three up, two across, and tap three." Jenna actually sung as she proceeded. The wall magically started to quiver. My eyes, I'm sure almost popped out of their sockets! It was amazing, the bricks twisted and turned to make their way into a brick doorway. Pinching myself to see if I was seeing things, I left a bright pink mark on my arm guaranteeing that I was infact awake.

Little kids _(Diary, I know what you're thinking, but hey, who cares they were only a couple years younger than me! They still qualify as little!), _were running around crazily in the most bizarre game of tag. They would throw colored balls that would explode all over them, turning them different colors for a few seconds before fading. Mothers walked proudly holding fidgeting hands and purchases; with the almost blind fathers carrying the largest of loads. Young couples strolled happily hand in hand, pointing in the brightly decorated windows with delight.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." I remember Jenna smiling and stepping into the mix. I kept behind her trying to soak up all the sights, sounds, and smells that the foreign place was made up of. We made our way first into a large white building, where to my amazement were goblins. REAL GOBLINS, no kidding you! Griphook, a sharp goblin, took us on the roller coaster ride down to vault 880. I was rendered speechless when I saw how much gold and silver, let alone bronze could be contained in one vault. Petunia would flip, "How many beauty magazines could it buy?" she'd ask. My mother would add, "Was it clean? It would be a shame if it was collecting dust."

I was able to use the gift I received through Gutosh, from Grandmother for the first time. It was a small lavender pouch, that supposedly was usefully for carrying valuables. You could place a large amount into the bag, without it becoming heavier(Gutosh had explained) and it appeared empty to another's eyes. AND it stayed the size of my hand. Even though he told me about it I still marveled at its brilliance. Off to Ollivander's after that, I saw surprises wherever I looked. It took a while but with guidance I found the perfect wand, well, more like I was chosen by the perfect wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, and made of willow. I love it. I've never seen something so beautiful before.

Whenever I held it I got an exciting tingle down my back, I couldn't wait to try it out. So I treated myself in a small book of Basic Spells and Bewitchery by Mylia Mcknowlin. "Unlock Doors, Transfigure Matches, and Adore Your Friends with Ever Fragrant Flowers." It was a light blue book, quite thick, and sparked stars when you opened it. And I LOVED stars. Along the way Jenna suggested we should make pit stops at select stores, the best was by far the candy store. I picked up some chocolate frogs, what the store clerk soon ensured my family would love along with other odd candies. Purchasing my school uniform was also fun, since Jenna was there to also charm the owner into showing us some of her side creations. I purchased a light blue sweater for my mother which she had charmed to keep the wearer perfectly warm no matter how fiercely cold the weather is. Knowing how cold my mum always was, it seemed to sing her name. I also found a purse for Petunia. It looked stylish and was promised to carry whatever you placed into it with out gaining weight or expanding. It reminded me of the clever little pouch I carried. It would be odd to leave them for a year, but at least I could give them something that would hopefully make their lives a bit easier while I was gone.

And, guess what? They loved them! Even Petunia ate a chocolate frog and managed a thank you for her present. Mom was delighted, and wore her shirt immediately which as Jenna pointed out, brought the blue out in her eyes. 

Lily Evans


	5. Daisies, chapter five

Everything went off without a hitch. I made it through the platform 9 and three quarters with Gutosh on my trolley and confidently pushed my trunk on to the train. Finding an empty compartment was actually not that hard to do since I begged my mother to drop me off a while before she normally would have. Watching Wizards and Witches was even more fun then people watching in London. Gazing out my window I was only shook awake by a knock on the door of my compartment accompanied by a boy's head popping in. His hair was messy, unconvertible black, and sticking up in every which way. His chocolate brown eyes were surrounded in frames that made up a pair of small, rectangular, black glasses. He leaned in, tall, but around my age I guessed. "Can me and my sister join you?" He asked, and quickly flung open the door after I shook my head in a startled yes. "Come on Abby, I found one!" He shouted behind him. I watched quietly as he started to lug in a brightly colored trunk with a large printed "Potter, J" on the top.

It wasn't long before a girl joined us; her below shoulder length hair was the very same black as the taller boy's, but without the fro. Her chocolate eyes matched his, only her more feminine face distguinshed the two siblings. She turned to smile at me, and I received a blast of pure light. "Why hello! I'm Abigail, and this rude boy is, James, my BROTHER, I'm sad to say!" She kidded rubbing his hair affectionately as he glared at her from under his mop of hair and then turned to face me.

"Hey, I'm James." He repeated moving his eyebrows to and fro, I couldn't help but to let out at least one giggle.

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans." I smiled back shyly.

His eyes sparkled mischievously, "Are you sure?" He asked, confusing me.

"Yes, are you really sure you are James Potter?" I threw back at him.

He looked at me confused, "How did you know my last name?" he asked, as his sister snickered.

"It's on your suit case, James dear!" she sung enjoying every moment.

"I knew that!" he said looking at her, and then proceeded to plop down across from me on the big fluffy seat. "Do you think I am a bloody blond?" He asked pouting, looking up at his sister placing his feet on the trunk.

"No James, of course not, just a first year, it's quite easy to see. Now Lily here," She sat daintily next to me, turning to face me, "Is a hard guess." She looked up as if searching her mind. "She composes herself quite intelligently, yet then again, I didn't see you last year. And unless you transferred from another school, even though I never heard of such, my guess would be… you are also a first year. Am I correct?" She asked curiously. Her face was kind, and her brothers interested.

"Yea, you're right." I smiled as James groaned.

"NEVER admit to my sister she's right, she already believes she is no matter the circumstances, any more confirmation can ruin anyone's life!" he declared, "You mustn't have a sister." He came to the conclusion shaking the black mess he had the nerve to call hair.

I laughed, "Actually I do have a younger sister, and her name is Petunia." I laughed as he groaned.

"Hmm. do I need to infer anymore about your lack of knowledge, especially when it comes to females, BROTHER?" she questioned.

"Do you know you say 'BROTHER' as if you are implying another word instead?" He remarked.

"Why BROTHER, how quickly you catch on." She teased, her eyes sparkling as I watched amused.

"Why thank you, it's a talent I've picked up through out the years being your brother, SISTER."

"Why only that, dear brother? After all these years? Oh I had hoped for a sister, I had." She teased sighing as James pretend to cry. He went limp and slithered down on to the floor like water flowing over cup, as if his heart was breaking.

"Oh the pain, my sister admits her greatest dreams for me, the pain!" He wailed.

"You are so animated." She declared rolling her eyes, while I couldn't help but laugh, she soon joined me as James jumped up and started to bow. "Thank you very much, I'll be here all year, folks!" He declared in an impression that sent me into another fit of giggles.

"only if you don't get kicked out within the first week!" Abby laughed fluffing her hair absently.

He smirked, completely overjoyed with himself as the compartment's door slide open. "Thank god!" James exclaimed looking at the door. Turning my head, I saw an older amused student walk in. "It's a male! Save me! Save me, before I die of female infection!" He prayed, running up to the stranger and falling on his knees.

"Abby, I see you forgot his medication!" A sandy haired boy declared shaking his head at the pitiful sight of his friend, James, who had moved on to bowing like his life deepened upon it at the only other male's feet. As if he was his long lost savor.

Abby shook her head sadly, "I know. Must have been with the excitement of meeting our new friend, it slipped my mind, but now, of course, I wished I had. At least before this whole ordeal turns Lily to believe we are all like this, I assure you dear, it's only my brother who suffers from many other symptoms, along with this common display of insanity." She informed me, patting my arm reassuringly.

"Oh, but SISTER! It is only without your praise that causes me to be so!" He exclaimed crawling over to her, "All I've ever longed for is a sister! A sister who cares enough to give me a hug or a pat on the back..." He pretended to cry, grabbing hold of her cloak that was thrown over her Muggle clothes in a struggle for warmth.

"There, there." Abigail patted him on the back carelessly.

"Is it just me," A blond boy stopped passing by, "That every time I see you, POTTER, you are crying like a bloody Muggle?" he insulted coldly, slimly pointing his pasty long nose into the air. Before anyone could say a thing I was on my feet, no one insulted my family. NO ONE.

"And what is so wrong with a MUGGLE, flour boy?!" I taunted him standing as tall as I could glaring menacingly at him. For the first time I was picking a fight, instead of my usual 'talking it out.' Some how it felt good. Like I was finally coming clean, throwing myself out there, but what can I say? I was an easy target when it came to my family. After all, they are what truly makes me, well. me. To struggle through as many hardships as we have together, and somehow we still manage come out on top… My family is my core, disrespect one, and disrespect all.

He switched his icy blue glare to mine, what I instantly knew was stronger. I wanted to rip him apart for no apparent reason. He slowly looked me up and down- I could see venom boiling in his eyes. "Why Potter, your friend appears to be a Mudblood, and even worse, an troll one at that. You'll soon learn that Hogwarts is for purebloods, we don't appreciate filth like you stinking up our halls." He slowly said, dragging out every word, as a cool chill ran down my spine.

"I believe, Malfoy, you were only referring to your own stench." James glared standing up straight. Abby quickly stood up, "So if your pureblood hide knows what's best for it..." Abby hinted standing next to me.

"It would run the other way as fast as its smelly little feet could carry it." The tall friend of James said, still standing by the open doorway, and looking more threating as the moment wore on.

Malfoy suddenly realized what a dangerous place he had placed himself in, completely out numbered, and standing next to a pretty intimating male who was burning a hole through his head with his hatred for him, Malfoy snickered cowardly. "It's not like I wanted to stay in a Muggle loving dump, I have better things to do with my time." He whipped around his black robe flicking the stranger's legs.

"Have fun kissing Professor Slughorn now, you hear!" the stranger called out behind Malfoy, as the room burst with laughter. I was soon introduced to this stranger, as quirky as James, "The name is Henry Abbcott, at your service, madam." He sweeped into a bow as Abby rolled her eyes as she had at her brother. "Guys.." she muttered amused. I laughed, this was more fun then I ever had with anyone else.

"I'm Lily Evans." I smiled.

"Wait, was your grandmother Annabelle Rosa Evans?" Asked a brown haired girl with glasses who was attempting to slide into the compartment past the tall Henry. I later found out she was a fifth year and best friends with Abigail.

"Yes, my Great Grandmother." I replied curiously. "Why?" I asked.

"Professor Binns made my class do a scroll on her last year." She exclaimed popping what looked like a jelly bean into her mouth, "She's like way famous," she saw my puzzled face. "She like discovered how to use Gillyweed plant, among millions of other substances for your own profit, health, and that sorta stuff. I have a book on her; I'll lend it to you some time." Elizabeth offered.

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." I smiled right when Henry attacked her.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!" He squealed, grabbing a few before Elizabeth could throw him off. Nevertheless, he started to choke, as his hands flew to his mouth but not quickly enough for he all ready spit the bean up. "Vomit." He exclaimed while every one burst out in laughter, "I wondered when I was going to get that one." He greenly remarked after the laughter died down. "Anyways," he said regaining his breath, "I came to grab you two girls for the prefect meeting, we have an orientation." He said as they stood up to go.

"Don't terrorize Lily now, James" Abby said winking at me as she left.

"Excuse me," said a dark haired boy knocking on the door, "do you have room for another?" he asked with the most depressing tone I have ever heard. His clothes looked richly made, but his mood was obliviously dark.

"Yea. Who are you?" Asked James curiously grabbing a leather bag out of his trunk.

"I'm Sirius." He said dragging in his trunk before plopping down on the seat closest to the door.

"I'm James Potter, and that's Lily Evans." He said smiling. "Are you as hungry as me?" he asked pulling out some meat pies.

An hour later we found ourselves laughing as James and Sirius tried to explain the art of Quidittch to me, while arguing who the best team was.

"You are completely mad!" Sirius argued, "Turner is the best Seeker, not to mention on the best team!" he said eating a licorice wand.

"Not the Irish, mate! Where's your loyalty! It's the British that come out on top every time!" James declared.

"Apparently he doesn't have any." Said a cool voice from the hallway where a pale mean looking older girl stood glaring down on Sirius.


	6. Daisies, chapter six

Chapter 6- Daises

She gazed down on Sirius before flickering over James to me as slowly her face crunched up to look as if she were smelling something foul. Looking back down to Sirius she said, "I always knew you were common, _brother_, but I never imagined even a troll of a Black would befriend a Potter." She said as Sirius stood up. "Mother will not be pleased."

"Tell her whatever you want, I told you lot I was done with you the day I was accepted." He said firmly. James was in obvious shock.

She stiffened, "No matter what blood says, I disown you as my brother. And to think I didn't believe Malfoy when I first heard." She said leaving. "I should have known." The door slid shut behind her as I sat their utterly dumbfounded. The only thing I could figure out is that their families must be rivals.

Sirius turned back to James who closed his mouth. "so," James said, "You're a Black." Sirius shrugged his shoulders as I caught on. "Anyways, would you like another chocolate frog?" he asked as relief flowed over Sirius.

We just got back from changing into our Hogwarts robes when a voice boomed through the train stopping our conversations in mid-sentence. "_We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It'll be taken to the school separately_." The announcer said as if someone was holding her nose. My stomach jumped and my throat clogged, in five minutes time I would be in the strangest, yet I was assured, the _coolest_ place possible.

"Oh. My.." I said, knowing who weird I must appear.

**"Oh- my- Gowd!!!"** James shouted dropping to his knees. "**_At LAST_**!". I couldn't hold back my laughter at his silly gimmicks. I could not remember ever laughing so much.

The door flung open as a shaggy blond, green-eyed male entered the room with Abby. "Keeping on top of things like usual James, eh?" he asked as Abby came to return her book in the trunk by me.

"Only trying to, without you here, it's a tough job!" he declared, his finger in the air.

"Are you trying to make me blush?" The stranger growled as Abby whispered in my ear…

"That's Bones, his father works for ours in the ministry. He's a fourth year. Pretty clever, and always likes to take charge, that's why we call him Captain most of the time, or Bones… _never_ by his first name."

I watched as James pretended to whimper some more, "Cause, it's working…" Bones smiled as Elizabeth snorted. "By the way, why are we waiting in here instead of a corridor? We will lose our place in the shoving crowd if we don't hurry up. Personally, I counted on gaining more then one bruise this year!" He exclaimed as he sliding the door open and everyone evacuated the room, as the train started to slow.

**"First years! First years! This way, hurry up now!"** A towering shadow yelled with a lantern in their massive hands.

"I'll see later, try and get into Grinffydor… if you can!" Abby yelled through the crowd to me as Bones pulled her away.

"_Grinffydor_?" I asked my self questionably as we started to move. The cold was biting, but the night, beautiful. The dark quickly engulfed us in it's one of many swaying shadows. We climbed pass darker objects what I guessed to be towering trees. We slowly walked to the top of a hill gasping we finally reached our destination. Wooden boats floated, side by side in front of us in tune to the nightly crickets. I gasped at my first sight of Hogwarts. It wasn't hard to hear that I wasn't the only one. The lights shone and lit up its reflection on the lake like a looking glass. Towers of all shapes and sizes erupted from the massive surrounding walls. The gigantic castle floated surrounded in mist as if in a fairy tale. Only then the reality of the whole situation hit me like a thousand bricks, I was living a fairy tale.

"Hogwarts," the giant said, "Is as wonderful as it looks, you'll be have'n the best time of your lives. I know I did." He said reassuring to no one in peculiar. He led us to the lake's edge where he stopped. A cool breeze blew past, chilling me down to my bones, and over my head. I pulled my cloak tighter as we waited.

"Four to a boat!" The voice boomed, "No more then **FOUR**!" He shouted over the gasps, as small docks popped out of no where, unrolling themselves swiftly. Using the magical docks, we all quickly pilled into each of the small brown boats. Oddly enough, James, Sirius and I ended up in the last one. As animated as James and Sirius were they couldn't find even a word to say as the docks disappeared in a sliver sparkling cloud of mist. I should have known their stunned faces wouldn't last. They soon made a game out of trying to capsize our boat in the middle of the lake as I held on for dear life. We glided over the lake(well if you didn't have the makings of the two most notorious future pranksters in your boat), and ducked under a covered overhang.

"**Everyone out**!" the giant shouted as we reached a small stony underground dock. A large oak door lay in front of us; the giant plummeted three times with his fist. In reply the door swung open a couple seconds later. A tall, kind yet stern looking, older Wizard, stood in front of us, draped in maroon and gold robes. He had the longest beard I ever saw, to mid-stomach. It was a shiny auburn and sliver beard that lit up like a new gem.

He suddenly broke into a smile, his eyes crinkled up, as if he found something humorousI looked around and saw nothing even a bit amusing. Shivering I looked up at him, couldn't he just let us in? James and Sirius had succeeded in drenching me in lake water, it was amazing in its self I actually had not fallen over board. "The first years I presume, Hagrid." He stated more then questioned, raising his graying eyebrow higher up on to his forehead.

"Yep, Professor Dumbledore, the lot of them." He replied, fidgeting nervously under his stare. For what reason I couldn't tell, he looked nice enough. I really liked his beard. It always moved when he talked or smiled, I could stare at it forever.

"Very well," he said turning to us, the first years, "Follow me now." he turned, our group followed him in to the brightly-lit gigantic interance hall. The ceiling disappeared in height, taller then my whole town turned on its side, it was simply marvelous. So stunned, I didn't utter any of the gasps that filled the hallway as we moved up the staircase, packed for as we would get lost other wise. I was looking around filled with wonderment, that I didn't notice when he led us off into a small room. My stomach rumbled with hunger at the very smell of food wafting through the hallways. "Welcome to Hogwarts." he begun, "The banquet will began shortly, but before we eat, you'll have to be sorted into your houses."

"Can't we just eat?' James whined in my ear as I tried to hide my giggles. Still I received an amused look from Dumbledore.

"The Sorting Ceremony is very important, for what house you are in you'll gain the responsibly of trying your best to win the house cup, a great honor. Your triumphs will earn you points, yet your mistakes will lose you points. It's your responsibly, to your house and fellow housemates, to do the best you can at this school."

"So don't mess up!" James whispered in my ear, this time Dumbledore ignored me completely and raised an eyebrow at James.

"You just did." I whispered under my breath.

"The houses are, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house acts as a family to you and you to them. You take classes with them, share the dormitories, eat, and spend time in your common room. Each house has produced many noble wizards and witches, and due to them I suggest you straighten your selves up as you are waiting." he suggested looking at the untidy cloaks of James and Sirius. Until now, I ceased to realize they appeared to have rolled in mud.

"What did you do?" I sniffled a laugh as I looked at them.

"Rough hiking." James threw out as I shook my head.

I pulled out my wand, "Stand still," I ordered "Luckily I learned some basic charms." I muttered under my breath. "_Accio sucio_." I waved my wand as the dirt jumped off of his cloak and fell to the ground with a jerk of my wand. Just in time too, Dumbledore sweeped into the room looking in surprise to see James and Sirius's cloaks dirt free. They greeted him with a 'too innocent' eyelash bating stare and a sweet grin in return to his curious face. The expression that would be known throughout Hogwarts after another of their many famous pranks were pulled.

"The Sorting ceremony is ready." He annouced leading us through the doors. Whispers greeted us in the dining hall as we made it down the isle.

"That's my brother I tell you!"

"See my sister? I bet she'll get Ravenclaw, bloody brilliant that one." I made my way along trying to look more confident then I felt, still I could feel the chunks of mornings' breakfast rising slowly in my throat. Silently, Dumbledore picked up an old frayed hat, and placed it on a stool. I stared at it, completely stumped. What were we supposed to do? Before I had anymore time to ponder this subject, the hat jumped to life, starling more then just me. A flap raised on the brim, as a mouth, and the crinkles of wear seemed to form an odd face.

A delimma,

Caused the great sorcerers to be,

How shall we pick a way to sort the students,

When we're no longer to be?

Why Ravenclaw studied,

Hufflepuff at her side,

Slytherin brewed,

And Gryffindor, moved me too and fro at his side,

That's the time Gryffindor came to how it ought to be.

Soon filled with a bit of the four sorcerer's brilliant minds,

I'll be damned if you can find a smarter hat then me.

So pull me snug,

Over your head,

Tonight is the Sorting Ceremony.

Do you belong in Ravenclaw,

The wisest far and wide,

Their intelligence could make you eat your hide.

Is Hufflepuff where you should rediside,

Where loyalty and hard working ethics,

Are not a problem to provide.

Or will Gryffindor Challenge you,

Bravery, and courage fill their corridors,

Not for those easily slide into fright.

Or does Slytherin settle your nerves,

You'll make the best of friends,

With only them, you will achieve all of your ends.

Try me on, what do you have to fear,

The rest of us are all hungry for what comes tonight.

I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,

Don't be in fright,

Let's put this Sorting on the map!

"Dwella Abitt!" Dumbledore shouted, a small black haired, sickly looking girl dragged her self up to the stool. Dumbledore raised the hat to her head, gently placing it on. "Slytherin!" The frayed flap shouted almost immediately causing me to jump. A cheer erupted from the Slytherin table as she slowly made her way over. I stirred nervously looking at the gloomy lot. I didn't think I wanted to end up with them. But then again I could be mistaken. I stood tiredly, bursting with nerves watching the hat take a longer time on some students then others. "Lily Evans." He shouted as I started to float over, what if the hat spat at me saying I didn't belong? How embarrassing that would be! Don't trip, that would be even worse! I told my self as I passed the blur of faces unsteadily. I slipped uncertainly on to the stool, facing a crowd of strangers. My heart beated so fast, I prayed it wouldn't stop under the stress.

The hat flopped onto my head, really over, I was blinded and yet started to calm like a wild animal. "Interesting…" a soft voice whispered in my ear musically. "Difficult, yes very…" the voice sung in my ear. "There is Knowledge, oh goodness yes, far beyond… A courage streak, hmm interesting…" The hat whispered softly.

"What houses do I qualify for?" I thought. "Difficult…" the hat mumbled. "You treasure loyalty, beyond most. Yet your thirst for knowledge wouldn't be satisfied… oh my goodness no, Ravenclaw would be a glorious place for you to finally rest. Courage…oh such the large amount….Hmmm…" The hat thought shifting itself. "Best to make it… GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted as Dumbledore pulled it swiftly off my head. A table to the left exploded with claps, the second new Gryffindor, people smiled relieved as I floated over and sat next to Abigail who had switched places with a second year.

"I knew it!" She smiled, and then threw her arms around me in a warm hug that I returned, warming my cold body, still chilled from the night air. "We're going to have so much fun, you and me!" She smiled as I grinned back.

"Hey why didn't I get a hug?" whined Sirius Black, from across the table.

"Oh, Black did you really want one?" She teased as he pretend to vomit behind the Captain's back.

"Girls." Bones muttered "They barley know each other and they'll all ready touchy, feely." He said disgustedly to Black as he joined him in rolling their eyes, looking back at the Ceremony.

"Umm… Lily, why are you wet?"

"Lupin, Remus." Dumbledore called as a boy in worn cloaks sat on the stool. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

"Do I even have to tell you who I shared the boat on the way over with?" I turned to smirk at her smiling face.

"Longbottom, Frank!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"So you and James shared a boat, eh?" she smirked knowingly back.

"Ozzlia, Pamela."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"You can't forget Sirius." I grinned at his innocent face.

"I swear officer Abby, I didn't do nothing!" he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Yeah, you just did something." She said shaking her head, glancing back up at the ceremony. "Oh, James is next! He better get Gryffindor! I don't know what father would say if he didn't!" Abby whispered as we turned in interest to watch his Sorting.

"Potter, James!" Dumbledore called as he walked swiftly up to take his place on the awaiting stool. The hat barely touched his head when…

"GRYFFINDOR!" rang through the hall. I clapped as madly as Abby when James joined us.

"Good job, James! Father will be so proud!" Abby gushed happily. James pretended to cry but the blush of the compliment lit up his checks.

"Snape, Servus!" He called as we all watched interest.

"Slytherin!" The hat called almost as quickly as James.

"That was an obvious call." James snorted as the Gryffindor table snickered.

"Welcome, old students and new alike, before we feast," stalled the headmaster, Armando Dippet. "Please note the Dark forest is out of bounds to ALL students. The second floor of Dungeons is **forbidden** to ALL, along with laziness. The forbidden forest is **forbidden** to _all_ students. If You can't decide if something is against the rules or not, then DO NOT do it." He grinned, "Now we feast!" He shouted clapping his hands as the tables filled with food. I quickly grabbed chicken and potatoes digging in.

"Hungry, eh Lily?" Bones asked as I nodded in agreement. "Ravenous!"


	7. Daisies, chapter seven

From here onward the story is the old one and will not make sense. I'll update soon


	8. Daisies, chapter eight

Chapter 8- Daisies

"First years, please follow me, keep up now." Our prefect shouted as we scurried as quickly as possible while looking madly around. 

__

"Uhhh… Is that was I think it is?" a brunette along side me asked, her voice quivering. I looked to where she seemed to be staring in shock. Twenty or more ghosts were flying through a wall in deep conversation. Still they seemed to hear the stop in conversation and gasps. 

"Ahh... look, the first years have arrived, It's a shame we missed the Sorting, but the council really needed a meeting… that Peeves…" Mumbled a Ghost with an elaborate outfit and cape. His partner agreed, and then he swooped down. I resisted the urge to duck. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy, The Gryffindor ghost." He proudly stated, puffing out his chest.

From behind me, a voice spoke out, "Aren't you nearly headless Nick? My brothers told me all about you." 

"I'm Sir Nicholas, please." He turned his nose somewhat in the air disgusted, as if he had been spit on. 

"Nearly headless Nick? Why nearly headless?" asked the brunette next to me curiously.

"Because of this." He grabbed his hair and pulled. His head moved and where his neck should have been, chopped cuts that looked awfully painful laid. He released his hair and his head dropped down, dangling from a slither of skin. 

"Ugh! That's nasty!" The crowd shouted. The brunette's hand flew to her mouth. I felt sick with a second glance, thankfully he soon swung it back up and on. Looking pleased with himself due to the reactions and lot more cheerful then before, he swooped away leaving me in shock.

"Come on, let's keep moving, I'm sure you all are tired, and tomorrow is your first day of lessons." The prefect shouted, starting to climb. Suddenly I realized how sleepy I was. My feet seemed to be a thousand and more pounds each. It had been a long day and the large amount of towering stairs didn't help. "Here we are," she exclaimed stopping in front of a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress, I was too tired to jump in surprise when she raised her eyebrow.

"Password?" she questioned, her double chin bouncing a little. 

"Rhinos' breath" she replied and as I hid a snicker behind my hand, Rhino's breath, that's funny. The portrait swung open to reveal a round door, what we need to jump up to get through. I climbed in, and followed the rest into the middle of a large room. "Welcome to Gryffindor. This is the common room that you'll be spending most of your time in. Wither studying, playing games or just hanging out with your friends, this is most likely to be your favorite place, I know it's mine." The light haired prefect announced.

"No, mine has to be the place where we eat." James declared trumpifly. He had consumed more food in one meal then I had in a lifetime. Even more surprising, he topped it off with a bowl of strawberry coconut ice cream, two pies, and cherry cobbler. 

"Girls dormitories to the left door, and the boys to the right. The bathing rooms, at the top. Any questions? Good, see you tomorrow at breakfast!" She smiled as we tiredly started to climb. I waved good bye to James and Sirius as they stayed behind to pester the prefect. The food they had eaten had given them new found energy, making me feel sorry for the blond girl trapped by them.

Finally at the top of the staircase I found my room. 'First years' hung on a sign posted in large print on the large oak door. Heaving the door open, I was greeted warmly with red and gold trimmings. The cherry oak, four poster, squashy beds were polished till they reflected the room around them. Effortlessly draped the deepest of reds, and hung heavily with gold curtains that shimmered like Dumbledore's beard. Like the common room it was warm and inviting. Next to each of the five beds was a dressing table, chair and set of drawers, all in the same cherry oak. In the middle of the circular room was a round table, were laid a basket with a cat's head poking out of it, glaring at everyone in the room. He growled warningly as I came in the room. A girl, dark skinned, pretty, thin and lanky, moved towards the growling feline. "OSCAR!!!" she declared picking up the fluffy, gray and white cat out of his basket, "Knock it off already, honestly!" she shook her head stroking her grumpy cat gently. "Oh! Hello there!" she smiled looking up at me. The three other girls turned around.

"Hello, I'm Lily." I smiled as warmly as the rest of the happy lot.

"I'm Clarisse Cantar," said the girl holding the cat. "That's Angelia Stewart," She pointed to a blond blue eyed ponytail barer. "Breanna," she gestured to a dark curly haired girl with a pleasantly plump, olive toned face. "And Victoria." An average height, brown eyed brunette smiled at me quietly. The same one I noticed who walked next to me on the way up.

"Hello." I smiled back at their replies.

"Oh this will never do!" Angelia stated shaking her head instantly, her ponytail flopping around. "Girls, we have to have a slumber party to break the ice! The sooner, the quicker we can do more then just grunt at each other! Seriously!" I started to laugh at her antics, what soon turned into a yawn.

"How about Friday night, personally I'm way to tired to even try staying awake." Breanna yawned. 

I shook my head in agreement, stretching. "Excellent!:" Angelia chirped, "Oh lily, your bed is over there." She pointed where Gutosh lay.

"Thanks," I smiled, "I'm way to tired to have ever found it." I felt like it too, my legs felt like anchors.

"No problem, I know how that feels." She said, I had to smile at that, she seemed way to chipper for me to ever imagine her being drowsy. I opened up my trunk at the foot of my bed, noticing Gutosh's face didn't appear. I threw on my pj's and hopped into the softest bed I have ever slept on. Like the others I blew out the gigantic candle that helped brighten up the large airy room. Pulling the curtains around my bed, I didn't even have to move. To tired, I wasn't surprised when they did it themselves.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Author's Note:

Hello again to the best people in the world, my readers. Yet even more so to my reviewers!

MUSICIZDBEST: thanks for a review, I'm tomato free, if that gives you a kick! Thanks so much for reviewing!

****

Okay people I'm going to try some other author's methods and won't post ANY MORE chapters till I get _five_ reviews on this chapter. So please review, I'm dying to know what you have to say! And hey, five isn't that many!


End file.
